


The Book of Drabbles

by Euphoria881



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria881/pseuds/Euphoria881
Summary: this is just a place where i put my unedited snippets of stories i had an idea for or saw inspiration. sometimes there dreams or just my wacky imagination. again these will be un edited so grammer will be absolute crap so will spelling lol. so i hope you enjoy my random drabbles.





	The Book of Drabbles

It was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of the leaves and the distant sound of gunfire. Abruptly the quiet woods where interrupted by someone runny for their life heavy pants and pained grunts filling the air, the distant gunfire now gone. 

The panicked and distressed person ran into an abandoned gas station closing the door frantically. Just as the person thinks that they’re safe the hairs on the back of there neck raise at the cold metal of a barrel of a hunting rifle hits it. “Hands behind your head now” a female voice says threateningly. Suddenly a beam of a flashlight could be seen and the person who the girl could register as a male turned around quickly grabbing the girl pulling her by the wrist into a back room seeing a desk he pulled her under it to hide.  “What the he-” she was cut off by the man's hand his eyes wide the other hand signaling her to shut up. The girl stayed silent glaring at the unknown man in front of her. 

Glass could be heard being broken along with heavy footsteps crunching said glass. It made the girls heart sink, He was being followed. Hopefully by humans and not the Weres. The heavy footsteps came closer making both of their hearts beat faster. The Steps soon coming into the room nonhuman breathing could now be heard. It sounded like a cross between a snake hiss and Darth Vader. That's when the girls heart stop for a second her hand gripping her hunting rifle got tighter. The boys grip on her wrist tightened to keep her from doing anything rash. 

The unearthly being walked around the room searching and listening. The beings feet could be seen making both people tense up the girl closing her eyes tightly. Not seeing anything the being left the room and soon the whole building. Both the boy and the girl sat there for what seemed like forever. They couldn’t be caught they needed to make sure the Weres were gone or at least far away from where they were. 

Eventually the boy slowly let go of the girls wrist and climbed out of their hiding spot the girl crawling out right after. She immediately pointed her gun at him again. He stuck his hands up in surrender. “Whoa look calm down” he says his brown eyes widening. The short girl took in the boy's appearance. Average height about 5′10′’ short dark hair that was cut in a bowlish cut. Broad shoulders and muscular build. A large nose that actually complimented his face well. His top lip thinner than the bottom which had a small mole under it. 

“Why the hell should I trust you?” she glared at him he almost got her killed. The boy looked at the girl her small stature with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes complimenting her (S/T) skin perfectly. “If I wanted you dead then I would have ran and left you with those creatures.” The girl look at him her grip on the rifle tightening. He had a point. She sighed lowering her gun from his chest her finger still on the trigger,  she didn’t trust anybody anymore. The boy lowered his hands. She looked over him one last time then walked out the room to examine the damage to her hideout. 

Not seeing anything that couldn’t be fixed she looked at the attractive boy who followed her into the main part of the gas station. “why are you looking at me like that?” she gruffly asked raising her eyebrow. “Well we need to leave” the short females stature changed as she snorted with a laugh.“We? Thats funny” she says sitting down on a lawn chair. “They will be back! You know that. We should leave two is better than one” the tall male replies. “And why the fuck would I want to go  with you?” she replied crossing her arms. “Because I know how to kill the Weres” he says making the girl's eyes widen. 

**Author's Note:**

> these are unedited stories im well aware theres spelling and grammar errors. i just needed a place tp put some random snippets of stories so please enjoy


End file.
